


Pre-Emptive Dreams

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a good guy, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, anyway, back just before Beth disappears, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: What if the fates that be would have given Daryl a warning in the funeral home... Would Beth even believe him?(Back just before Beth gets taken to the hospital)





	

The shot radiated through the hallway, the woman apologising for putting a bullet through Beth but not before Daryl shot the woman straight through the eyes.  
He wanted to be a good guy for Beth, honestly he did so why was it after all his effort Beth was laid in the ground with a bullet through her brain.

Daryl awoke with a start, he wasn’t going to sleep anywhere besides the coffin if that’s the dream he got when he slept on the couch. But something made him uneasy. The quietness of it all. He saw a car with a white cross pass by out the window and for reasons unknown he felt like that was all he needed to know his dream was a warning. Daryl had brought her down the stairs bridal style a few days but this time he ran to her room opened the door, Noticed her sheet was definitely not covering her and immediately backed out the room and knocked very loudly. A few moments later she shouted him in.

He took the time to explain that they had to leave and all about the dream. Had it been most people they’d have laughed at him. Not Beth. Most times Beth would need more persuading. Not this time. She got up, packed her things and held onto him tight, telling him she saw it too from her own perspective in her dream.

Hand in hand they ran to each room to find anything needed taking, not going anywhere without each other and ran down the stairs fingers intertwined, writing a thank you note and taking 2 days worth of stuff before checking the area is clear before leaving out the back door and straight into the forest.

Both of them trip up a few times, taking turns in being fastest when the other was tired out. Hours later they set up a fire and calmed down for the night , only when far away from the road. She stuck to him like glue while they ate and he wrapped an arm around her while he ate, tight as a vice.

Had there been any passers by that hadn’t have been walkers they would have looked like a bundled up couple if it were not for the overactive looking.

Its a couple of days before they can let go of each other during dinner when she mentions he is a good guy and they talk about it and he gets de ja vu from the way she says “oh” but it’s very Beth so he lets it go.

For a moment his memory lapses to his dream and he wants to tell her everything he has ever wanted to say since forever because he cant bear to watch her die and maybe if she knows she might never leave and goddamn that sounds like her and not him but he’s just tired of losing and she’ll never be just a dead girl.

The moment passes with a car however and the glimpse of a white cross is all it takes for him to cut the fire out. She looks at him in shock but he only grabs her hand, grabs their stuff and sets off again.

5 minutes later the car stops where they were which is in the very distance and she flips them behind a large tree, him holding her mouth and she holding his, trying to breath calmly.

The pair from the car come far out enough to hear.

“Are they even this far?”

“The tracks head this way. I can only see them in the field. It’s like way too dark out here.” Daryl smiles under her hand and she can see it in his eyes as well as feel it.

“Did you see the pair? I just saw the fire.”

“Yeah, a guy and a gal. Small, blond, skinny. The guy would be a problem, we don’t have time for him.” The first officer says. Daryl’s smile drops and his arm snakes protectively round her waist.

“Plus the guy’s are no fun. Less ways to pay off over saving them.” The other taunts. Beth has to hold him back although albeit she doesn’t really want to.

“What if they’re not being attacked?”

“I don’t know. We need a pick up by midnight. Any form of attack should do. From behind, tell her she didn’t even notice the walker. The hospital has enough backup to sort out whatever we do.” The other reasons. She’s about to let Daryl go for them and join him in doing so when two women scream. Its a 10 minute walk but the men are already running.

They wait a long while (approximately 30 minutes) to hear the car drive away with people in it before they even move again. Even then its only to take each others hands away.

With no stepping away Daryl simply looks down to meet Beth’s eyes.

“Why wouldn’t you let me kill them?”

“I almost did. But if they lose people they’ll probably come looking… They were going to take me.” She whispers for the first time in a while sounding scared and his vice grip turns tighter.

“They were going to try. I would never let them. You can handle the walkers, I’ll handle the people, yeah? Now we know what to look for. Should be easier.” He replied voice like stone but she also knew it was soothing in its intention so she took her hands from his chest and snaked them around him. With the hug she held him close and his arms softened from vice to reassurance.

“Thank you.” She mumbled into his chest.

“Well, I’m good people. What else am I supposed to do? Ain't anybody taking my Beth away from me.” He chuckled. With the realisation of what he was saying there was a moment of ‘do I say it’ before she simply kissed the corner of his mouth and they walked along their way.

(I say walked, Beth was pulling a fairly shocked Daryl behind her across the forest).


End file.
